


La cárcel

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon se siente atrapado entre los muros del templo de Géminis y su hermano no sabe cómo compensar la falta de libertad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cárcel

Sólo para él.

Una exclusividad marcada, no sólo genéticamente, sino por aquella situación en la que el gemelo menor era el esclavo personal de su hermano mayor.

Si bien al principio Kanon había accedido, era simplemente porque Saga le había prometido que si accedía a su mandato, acabaría reconociéndolo delante del mismísimo Patriarca, intercediendo ante él para que lo admitiera en el Santuario. Y así él podría salir a la luz, entrenar con aquellas personas que habitualmente pululaban por los alrededores del templo de Géminis, inconscientes de lo que ocultaban tras los muros.

Pero ese día nunca llegaba.

Una y otra vez, Saga le recriminaba constantemente su mal comportamiento, a pesar de que estaba seguro que mejor esclavo no podía tener.

Sus esfuerzos por agradar al mayor, eran en vano.

Y al percatarse de ello, Kanon fue incubando un resentimiento hacia Saga, más allá de aquella tristeza que opacaba sus ojos turquesas.

Comenzó aquella noche, cuando sirvió a su hermano un fastuoso banquete, digno del mejor paladar. Si bien es cierto que Saga no escatimaba en recursos para llenar la despensa de las mejores materias primas, no sólo era porque enviaba  a un sirviente a comprar temprano sino por la inundación de regalos que los aldeanos de Rodorio depositaban en su nombre.

Sobre la mesa de mármol, no faltaban las suculentas comidas, cocinadas con esmero por Kanon, quien con los años se había convertido en un auténtico experto en la cocina. Gracias, también, a que su hermano le compraba numerosos recetarios en las librerías.

Así pues, Saga entró en la sala del comedor, atraído por el embriagador perfume del pescado horneado que había preparado su hermano.

—Te has esmerado hoy, Kanon. Nada más y nada menos que un besugo al horno— dijo tomando asiento y observando el resto de viandas depositadas sobre la mesa.

—Espero que tengas en cuenta todo esto, hermano— se atrevió a comentar Kanon, envalentonado, quizá, por la copa de vino tinto que solía beber mientras cocinaba.

Saga enarcó una ceja mientras colocaba la servilleta de tela sobre su regazo.

—¿Acaso dudas de mi palabra? No deberías ser tan ingrato conmigo. Te visto, te alimento y además sacio tus ansias de información.

Kanon apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, hastiado de la misma respuesta que recibía una y otra vez de su hermano.

—Estoy harto de permanecer encerrado día y noche en el templo. Sólo salgo cuando tú me lo permites y aún así no puedo hablar con los demás. Me estoy pudriendo aquí dentro, necesito salir y ser reconocido como tu hermano gemelo y no como tu simple esclavo al que tratas despectivamente, ocultándome a los ojos de los demás.

Saga escuchó atentamente mientras se servía el vino, ya que su hermano no estaba por la labor de comportarse como un buen sirviente.

—Es que no sé qué es lo que te pasa conmigo— prosiguió Kanon—. ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mí?

El tono amargo que empleó el menor hizo mella en el corazón de su hermano, quien acercó la copa a los labios y bebió una buena cantidad de vino de un trago, casi sin apreciar las notas afrutadas y amaderadas de aquel licor.

—En absoluto— contestó pausadamente—. No tienes idea de cuánto me gustaría poder hablar abiertamente con el resto de ti. Sin que tengas que hacerte pasar por mi cuando sales, sin echarte de menos cuando estoy lejos. Kanon—dijo incorporándose de la silla y colocando las manos sobre los hombros de su hermano—, no sabes que esto me duele más a mí que a ti, pero perdonaré tu nerviosismo, ya que comprendo tu frustración. Sólo te pido un poco más de paciencia y todo se solucionará.

Kanon miró en los ojos de su hermano, escudriñando dentro de ellos para cerciorarse de que lo que decía no era mentira. Con rabia, agarró los brazos de su hermano y los quitó violentamente de sus hombros.

—Mientes. Soy incapaz de creerte, llevo consolándome con tus palabras quince años y aún no me has demostrado nada.

El gemelo mayor sintió una punzada en el corazón al verse rechazado por su querido hermano y cuando alargó la mano para acariciar su rostro, Kanon esquivó el gesto.

Saga frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, tratando de calmar el demonio interno que le susurraba los peores tormentos.

—¿Qué más quieres que haga, hermano? No puedo acudir al Patriarca sin más y decirle “oye, ¿sabías qué? Tengo un hermano gemelo y quiero presentártelo. Lleva viviendo conmigo desde que llegamos, pero espero que lo admita”. Te recuerdo que hay una norma interna por la cual no pueden haber dos regentes para la armadura de oro de Géminis, además que el Patriarca es muy supersticioso respecto a nuestro signo, recalcando que siempre en uno de ellos existe la semilla del mal. Y ambos sabemos que quien posee esa semilla eres tú. Bastante hice con salvarte la vida. ¿Acaso querías que te descubrieran y dejar que te  mataran? Deberías estar más que agradecido, yo te salvé la vida y te he cuidado hasta el día de hoy.

La perorata de Saga retumbó entre los muros del templo, acobardando a Kanon, quien agachó la cabeza admitiendo la derrota. Si lo pensaba con serenidad, efectivamente, él seguía con vida gracias a su hermano. Maldijo al vino que se le había subido a la cabeza y le había inclinado a ser grosero con su valedor. O quizás sí, la culpa era de él, porque era el gemelo malvado. Y así sería hasta el fin de sus días.

Las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas.

Aquella demostración de arrepentimiento, provocó que Saga intentara un nuevo gesto de consolación, acariciando la mejilla de su hermano.

Al ver que éste no reaccionaba de mala manera, rodeó con las palmas de sus manos el rostro de su igual, pasando los pulgares por las mejillas para detener el recorrido de las lágrimas.

Suavemente, Kanon se dejó llevar por aquel momento y se refugió en los brazos de su hermano, escondiendo la faz en el pecho de Saga. Poco a poco los sollozos fueron apagándose, mientras sentía un leve escalofrío al sentir los dedos de su hermano enredándose en su melena. Finalmente, se separó de su hermano, tratando de secar los ojos humedecidos.

Un halo de tristeza nubló los ojos de Saga, preguntándose qué más podía hacer para que su hermano se sintiera bien a su lado. Casi como un resorte, acercó su rostro al de su gemelo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, plantó sus labios sobre los de Kanon, con una suavidad exquisita.

El cuerpo de su hermano se estremeció por el contacto y tras la parálisis inicial, se retiró completamente, poniendo distancia entre ellos. Tocó sus labios, sin saber a ciencia cierta si realmente Saga le había besado.

—¿Qué haces?— replicó, entre aturdido y asqueado.

Su hermano tragó saliva. No sabía qué le había impulsado a hacerlo. Si bien no era la primera vez que se despertaba sudando en su cama, con su virilidad enhiesta y húmeda, tras una ensoñación libidinosa con su gemelo, nunca había sentido el impulso tan fuerte como hasta ahora.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, ¡contéstame!— exigió Kanon, alejándose de su hermano, asustado.

La respuesta de Saga no se hizo esperar, cuando en apenas dos pasos acortó la distancia que los separaba y agarró a Kanon por los brazos, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

—¡Suéltame Saga! ¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¡Maldito pervertido!

Sus gritos fueron sofocados por otro beso, esta vez más largo, apretando sus labios contra los del otro, a la vez que sus brazos aprisionaban todo el cuerpo de Kanon.

El menor se revolvía tratando de deshacerse del agarre, pero viéndose impedido por la fuerza de su hermano mayor, decidió echar mano de sus piernas y elevó la rodilla, golpeando a su hermano en el vientre.

Saga soltó el abrazo, liberando a Kanon quien permaneció alejado de él unos segundos, preocupado por si le había hecho daño, pero finalmente salió corriendo por los pasillos laberínticos del templo de Géminis, huyendo de Saga.

El gemelo mayor se recuperó del golpe rápidamente e inhalando salió en pos de su hermano, presto a darle caza quisiera o no.

Las ilusiones que creaba Kanon para evitar ser capturado no servían de nada, puesto que Saga las desmontaba de un solo golpe. El brillo rojizo en sus ojos despuntó mientras seguía buscando a Kanon por los recovecos, hasta dar con él.

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose le indicó el camino de huida y se relamió al saber la trampa en la que había caído. Aquella habitación no tenía salida.

En la oscuridad, Kanon se sentía amparado y se acurrucó en una esquina, esperando que su hermano pasara de largo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse. Creyendo que había despistado a Saga, se incorporó para salir por la puerta. Pero fue frenado por la mano de su hermano, quien lo retuvo firmemente.

—Compórtate como el esclavo que eres para mí— susurró a su oído. Volvió a sentir los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos, pero esta vez con un ansia voraz.

Kanon conocía las andanzas de su hermano por Rodorio, e incluso hasta en el propio templo había sido testigo de las continuas idas y venidas de mujeres y de algún que otro hombre a su dormitorio, donde celebraba su desbordante adicción al sexo desfogándose casi cada noche.

Otra vez, derrotado por su hermano.

No podía hacer nada para frenarle, por lo que aguantó quieto mientras Saga le iba desvistiendo a toda prisa, retirando con ansia la ropa que cubría su cuerpo.

Simplemente se dejó hacer, cuando su gemelo apretaba sus caderas desnudas contra sus nalgas, buscando la excitación de su hermano.

Se dejó hacer cuando sintió las manos rodeando su miembro, obligándolo a erigirse para su propio placer.

No puso resistencia alguna cuando Saga mordía y besaba su espalda gimiendo de placer, obligándolo a ponerse a cuatro patas.

Ni cuando el duro miembro de su hermano atravesó sus entrañas, abriéndose paso. Es más, pudo encontrar placentero el vaivén de sus caderas y su excitación se incrementó cuando su trasero sentía los muslos de Saga en cada embestida.

Supuso que, aunque desagradable en un principio, tuvo que dejarse llevar por el momento, olvidando sus rencores y odios, mientras su semen salía a chorro por su miembro al ser estimulado por la mano de su hermano.

Sólo entre los jadeos y gemidos podría aplacar sus ansias de libertad, pero por ahora se sentía encerrado en una cárcel de carne, que era su hermano.


End file.
